What Your Mother Wants
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: Awareness hit him like a silver blade between the shoulders. “Milord, Edward I fear I have fallen in love with you.” 1725 with a ball room of strangers down below will our hero admit defeat? Will our heroine’s mama get what she wants? A/H A/UExB oneshoot
1. Chapter 1

**What your mother wants**

**2****nd**** may 1725**

Awareness hit him like a silver blade between the shoulders. Bella was there, she could hear everything. Edward sighed, he may as well continue. It took him an hour to find the viscount in the ball room down stairs and another half hour to get him in this drawing room. No way in hell is he going to let sweet Bella marry that old, foul, mean hearted marquis. She deserved the world, but he would at least settle on Jacob the viscount. Hell he wanted her as his wife, but he stood by what he has said numerous times, he would _not_ marry a social climber.

"Jacob you need to get marred, correct?" Edward asked him.

"Aye my friend I do, that I do." Jacob sighed.

"Well have you met that charming young lady, Miss Isabella Swan I believe her name is?" Edward heard a small gasp, he was sure it was his Bella.

"Oh that girl? Heavens no! Not only is she a social climber but she is a push over and has as much personality as a, a," Jacob looked around, and then his eyes fell on a small table, "an ink pot."

Edward, who knew she was only one of those things, saw red.

**xXtwilightXx**

Bella has always been beautiful, with her mahogany brown hair big, brown, doe eyes and is of small stature. She is and always was expected to catch a title in the marriage mart, the ton. Her mother demands it. But in Bella's heart she just knew she would marry for love and not convenience. For she knew what a marriage with out love was… it was her parents life. And Bella point blank refused to enter a doomed marriage. She once thought she could settle for a mutual respect. That was before she met Edward, duke of Hunters-wood. With his broad shoulders, piercing green eyes and his copper – but a bit messy for fashion- hair. Not to mention the feeling of 'safe' she felt whenever he was near. But most of all he made her laugh.

After ten months of knowing him, she has finally admitted to herself that she, Isabella Swan, was in love with the duke of Hunters-wood, Edward Cullen. And now as she knelt in between the sofa and the wall as he was telling the Viscount to marry her, for the first time she thought it was the worst thing imaginable. Because she now realised she had she was in love with a man who could never love her back. She didn't care about the Viscount or what he thought about her, but for some reason hidden to her Edward did. She heard him close the distance between himself and Jacob, the unmistakable sound of a fist breaking a nose shortly followed by some one landing in a heap on the floor. She shoot up with a gasp. She saw Edward kneeling over Jacob, who was now struggling to regain his footing, Edward said between gritted teeth.

"Say anything like that again and I'll break much more than your nose next time!"

"If you like her so much why don't you marry the chit?" the Viscount got out in a breath.

"Get out! Now!" Edward seethed. Bella put a hand to her heart, he really did care.

**xXtwilightXx**

The Viscount scurried out the room and slammed the door, not even noticing Bella behind the sofa.

"Enjoy the show?" Edward asked bitterly for now he realised her mother would get what she wanted, the most eligible bachelor, him. For know his heart belonged to Bella for better or worse, he didn't just want her as a wife now, no he needed her to be with him for now and forever.

"I'm sorry milord," Bella curtsied to his back as he stood up still not facing her. "I came up to escape my mother's many takers for me… I dropped a hair pin then you came in and I was behind… and you and the Viscount… why did you ask him to marry me!" she finally asked.

"Because I want you." He whispered to her.

Bella blushed a stepped out from behind the sofa. "I've got a secret I must confess… you have me."

"Bella, oh my sweet Bella, marry me for I simple can not live without my heart … please don't make me."

"I thought you would never ask." Bella now stood before Edward with a small, shy smile on her lips. And he kissed her, softly and sweetly. "Milord, Edward I fear I have fallen in love with you." She whispered.

"I love you too, love."

The End.

**An hey guys so it's a bit rushed but I had a word limit ... English assessment... anyway so yeah tell me what you think ... and any suggestions to make it better will be lovely... umm yeah I suck and 'short' stories so – 100 words above the limit here- tell me if it needs more... and review**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Megz.... no Andi... that would be cheating *nods head* cheating is bad...*coughs* **

**bye**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	3. sorry

Well hello to my... if you still love me... fans. It's been a rocky year and not much stories. But I believe my fan fiction days have come to an end... I'm not sure about Andi, she has moved out so it is harder to get together for fan fic time.

Now do not worry about all my stories I am still going to finish then just not on fanfic or with Eddie and Bella (tears) they have served me well but I'm going to end it before well all get sick of it.

This last month has been NaNoWriMo and I have found that it's fun creating new characters.

So for those who think my stories are not a complete waste of time please take some time to look at my site.

.com/

I am going to add the chapter's one at a time so I only have one new story up right now (my nanowrimo)

So please don't hate me.

Ex oh

megz


End file.
